


Discovery

by Vera_dAuriac



Series: Coming Clean [2]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Frottage, Historical Inaccuracy, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Series, Rimming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-22 18:51:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8296384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vera_dAuriac/pseuds/Vera_dAuriac
Summary: “You want to wash me? Why?”Treville took a drink from the cup, because he honestly was feeling a bit dry, and then set it back down so he had both hands available to grip Athos’s shoulders. “After I wash you, there won’t be any doubt as to why.”Treville decides to help Athos out a bit.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snow_Glory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow_Glory/gifts), [CanadianGarrison](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanadianGarrison/gifts).



> A very Merry Christmas to Snow_Glory and a Happy Hanukkah to CanadianGarrison! Yeah, I know it's only October, but I wanted to get a jump on holiday presents, and I got a bit ahead of myself, and no one wants to wait 2 more months for porn that's ready to post.
> 
> This story can be read without having read Part 1 "Therapy," but if you're into wet Musketeers, I'm not sure why you would.
> 
> Again, my garrison bathhouse owes a debt to ScoutLover ("In Hot Water": https://archiveofourown.org/works/5943667), and zero debt to historical accuracy.
> 
> Oh, and I debated for a long time if this first chapter should be tagged as dubious consent, but several betas told me it wasn't necessary, so I didn't. Just know I thought about it. More tags to be added as I realize I forgot things that happen in chapters 2 and 3.

By Vera d'Auriac

**PRESENT**

Treville didn’t often sleep in his office. It was something he’d tried to give up entirely except during true emergencies. If he fell asleep at his desk, his back always ached so miserably. And if he made it all the way over to the cot tucked into the corner, he didn’t fare a hell of a lot better. He was an old soldier, emphasis on old, and he needed an actual bed if he wanted to sleep worth a damn.

But there was one benefit to sleeping in the office. He could work himself to a state of complete exhaustion and then just stop. And if that failed to put him to sleep, he could always get back up and do more work. If he committed to sleeping in his office at the garrison, he avoided the awkward walk home, followed by crawling into an empty bed in a silent house. Here there was always noise and distraction, and as of late, he needed that most of all.

However, he did have a limit on noise, especially once he’d managed to fall asleep. A scream from somewhere nearby startled him awake. He jerked and his eyes popped open, but he remained still on the bed, ears straining to hear more.

“Oh God! Oh God!”

Treville sighed and slammed his head back against his pillow. He’d heard that voice before, uttering that same oath before. The first time he’d heard it was in this room, on this very cot. He groaned deep in his throat, realizing now that he was more awake that he was also hard.

“Oh God!”

Treville had stripped out of his pants and down to his underclothes. He took a firm grip of himself through them and moaned again. And then moaned more as he remembered that first time, here in this cot, when he’d made Athos scream.

**THREE YEARS EARLIER**

Athos had tossed fitfully for much of the time since Treville brought him back, but for the past hour, he’d calmed. Treville was supremely glad of it. He’d seen Athos drunker, but never so miserable. It began when Aramis had arrived back at the garrison insisting Treville come to the tavern where he, Porthos, and Athos had been drinking all night. It was impossible to explain, Aramis had told Treville. He just needed to come to the tavern and see for himself.

What Treville had seen when he arrived sadden more than shocked him. Athos was curled up on a chair that had been pushed into a corner. He cradled a bottle of wine and peered warily over his knees at everyone else in the bar. Porthos was standing guard a few feet away. Treville didn’t know for certain if he was keeping people away from Athos or Athos trapped in the corner. Or protecting people from tripping over the empties surrounding Athos’s chair on the dirty floor.

Porthos frowned at Treville, but Treville didn’t stop to chat. He just kept right on going to Athos’s chair. Athos cringed back, so Treville crouched in front of him, hoping to make himself less intimidating. He wondered if Athos’s eyes were bloodshot from drink or crying.

“Athos, I think you should come back to the garrison with me.”

He shook his head, clasping the bottle tighter. “No. They wanted me to go back, too. I want to stay, here with my wine. And for everyone to leave me alone. I just want to be alone to think.”

Athos whispered those last words, and Treville’s heart ached for him. He knew what Athos thought about on these nights. He knew what haunted the man who could be the finest officer in his regiment. If he only could stop thinking.

“Come back to the garrison with me,” Treville said. “There’s wine in my office, and no one will disturb you there, I promise.”

“But?” Athos looked entirely confused, as though he’d been certain no one could make him an offer that included wine and solitude somewhere other than this corner.

“But nothing,” said Treville, straightening up. “You’re coming with me.”

Unlike, say, Aramis, Athos naturally responded to a voice of authority. When Treville added the inducement of an outstretched hand, Athos had been powerless to refuse. And that is how he had gotten Athos back to the garrison and sleeping on the cot in his office. Treville had wanted to stay awake in case Athos needed something, but eventually he had put his head down atop his folded arms on his desk. He’d woken often enough to make certain Athos was well, and now he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. It was still a few hours before dawn, but he’d had enough sleep. He wanted to watch over Athos now.

Treville pulled a chair to the side of the bed. The single candle he’d left burning made shadows dance across Athos’s face. Sometimes the light hit him and his countenance was impossibly sad. But then the shadows would change, and Athos appeared to be little more than a boy. Treville knew, though, that the former was the more accurate. And while he could never restore Athos’s innocence, he could perhaps take away some of the grief.

Athos blinked his eyes open. There was a brief moment of disorientation, but Treville smiled hoping to put him at ease. Reaching out, he settled a hand on Athos’s shoulder. “Are you feeling better?”

“I was never feeling unwell.” He tried to sit up, but Treville held him down. “Truly, captain. I apologize for any difficulty—“

“Athos, stop it.” Treville whispered the words, but they cut Athos off more surely than a shout. “Are you feeling any better?”

Athos squeezed his eyes closed. After a few ragged breaths, he shook his head.

“I didn’t think so. Athos, you have to let some of this pain go before it destroys you.” Now fairly certain he would not try to get up and leave, Treville removed his hand from Athos’s shoulder so he could brush the sweaty hair off his forehead. “Do you want me to help?”

Athos gasped, then squeezed his eyes tighter. “How? How can you possibly help me? You’ve done all that you can by simply giving me some purpose. And look how I repay you for allowing me to be a Musketeers. By making a drunken fool of myself. I’m so sorry. I’ll do better in future. I don’t know how, but I will.”

“I can tell you how. It begins by letting me help you.”

Athos shook his head again, but with little vigor. “I will always do as you command, but I don’t see what else you can do.”

“Open your eyes and look at me,” Treville said, once more in a whisper, not in the stern bark he used when giving orders. “Please, Athos.” Once he complied, Treville smiled. “I’m not giving you any commands tonight. It’s important you understand that.”

“Yes, sir.”

“And no ‘sirs.’ Tonight we are brothers.” Treville cupped Athos’s cheek, brushed his thumb over the scar on Athos’s lip. And then he rested his other hand on Athos’s chest. Treville had removed his doublet before dumping Athos on the cot, and his shirt was loose at the neck. He looked more extraordinary than ever, disheveled like this. “Athos, I want you to relax, to find a little release from your worries.” His fingertips grazed Athos’s chest hair, before traveling lower, slowly moving down his stomach to the waistband of his pants. Treville stared at his own hand as it itched to start opening the buttons. “Let me do this for you.”

When Treville’s right hand began on the buttons, Athos tried to sit up, but Treville gently moved his left hand back to Athos’s shoulder and pushed him back down. “Athos, please trust me. You need this, and I want to give it to you.”

“It is a sin. It is against the law.”

Treville maintained the pressure on Athos’s shoulder while he opened one button after another. The truth was he didn’t have to push hard—Athos wasn’t actually fighting back at all. “Yes, the church and the courts say we’re wrong, but the much longer history of soldiers show that we are right. Brothers have always taken care of each other for as far back as the history of soldiery is written. It’s our sanity and our reward for living this life.”

Treville finished with the buttons and set to work on the tie holding up Athos’s underclothes. Somehow they had knotted and Treville needed both hands. He squeezed Athos’s shoulder and then ran his hand down Athos’s body to the knot. Athos’s chest heaved under the touch, but he gave no indication he would try again to rise.

He gave a shuddering breath and said, “But we should not. I…you should not.”

Treville looked up, met Athos’s gaze squarely. “And why not? You do know that sometimes Porthos, Aramis, and I help each other. We are all brothers, you included. This is what you do for your brothers.” 

“But I…” Athos turned his face towards the wall. “You can’t possibly want to do this for me, to help me the way you help them.” 

“You’re right. I don’t.” Treville finally untangled the knot in Athos’s underclothes. He reached inside and took a firm grip on Athos’s stiffening cock. “I want this more.” Treville pulled hard on Athos, who had no choice but to moan in pleasure. “You need me more than they do. Oh, they need me, too,” he explained, stroking Athos the whole time. “Don’t let their cheery demeanors fool you. They have demons that regularly need exorcised. But I’ve never met a man so in need of what I’m about to give you. The fact that I like you and you’re gorgeous as fuck just makes this even better for me.” 

Athos’s back arched as Treville’s pace quickened and his eyes rolled back in his head. The way it exposed his neck…well, Treville knew he’d have to take a good suck on it, too, before they finished. Through panted breaths, Athos said, “That’s ridiculous. You can’t mean that.” 

Treville put both hands in the waistbands of Athos’s pants and underclothes and yanked. Athos’s cock came completely free. It was hard and leaking. “I’ll show you what I mean.” 

He impaled himself with his mouth on Athos’s cock. The pre-cum leaked on the back of his tongue and his throat, and he could taste and smell Athos so strongly. When Athos couldn’t stop himself from thrusting up with a whimpering scream, the moment became perfect. 

And so Treville set to work. He took Athos more shallowly in his mouth, holding that beautiful cock steady with one hand while the other gripped Athos’s hip. He found a steady rhythm, sucking consistently, pausing to lick the tip every few passes. Athos continued to moan and thrust, if less energetically. Treville spared a glance up at Athos, his angle from the side of the bed not terribly conducive to looking. Athos’s knuckles were white, he gripped the blanket so firmly in his balled-up fists. Releasing Athos’s hip, Treville pried one of these fists open, squeezed it in his own, and then placed it on top of his head. 

His next pass down Athos’s cock was as deep as the first had been, that glorious, leaking tip ramming his throat again. Athos’s fingers tightened in Treville’s hair. He didn’t seem either capable or interested in directing Treville’s actions with that hand, but Treville didn’t need him to. Athos’s needs were all too clear, and Treville was entirely eager to fulfill them. He started sucking harder, pressed his fingers deeper into Athos’s hip. His other hand he slipped under Athos’s cock, cupping his balls and gently allowing a lone fingertip to brush even farther back. 

“Oh God!” Athos panted out scream after scream as he came. He actually grew so loud, Treville thought about putting his hand over Athos’s mouth so he wouldn’t wake the whole garrison. But Treville had never seen a man so reluctant, even afraid of his own release. It might well undo all of the progress they had just made if Treville tried to stifle Athos in any way. 

Some of the men joked that Athos was celibate even from himself. The way he came now, Treville could believe it. He came so long and hard, like it had been eons since he had found even the most basic pleasure. And Treville wouldn’t stifle this, either, or allow Athos to feel as though his response was anything less than perfect. So, Treville sucked Athos through the entirety of his release, swallowing every bit of spend Athos gave to him. 

Treville let Athos’s cock slide gently from his mouth. And he released his grip on Athos’s hip, but petted his stomach before he straightened up. Athos peered up at him through half closed eyes, his expression equal parts afterglow and confusion. Treville just smiled and patted his hand before reaching for the cup of water on the bedside table. But Athos shot upright and stopped Treville from bringing the cup to his lips. Once Treville lowered the cup, making it clear to Athos he would not drink from it, Athos put both his hands on the back of Treville’s head and pulled him into a fierce, sloppy kiss. 

It was as if Athos thought he could fuck Treville with his tongue, as though he could repay the pleasure he had just received with this kiss. It was so passionate, so full of pure emotion, and it was making Treville so hard, he had no intention of disabusing Athos of this notion. 

When they finally parted, Athos was panting and embarrassed. Treville could only smile, however. Cupping Athos’s cheek with his free hand, he said, “Have you tasted enough? I actually am thirsty.” 

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have.” 

“Athos, you should _always_ kiss me like that when you want to. It’s just not every man who likes to taste himself in someone else’s mouth. I was having a drink in part to be polite, but I’ll know in future there’s no need to.” 

“In future?” Athos asked, barely peeking up from under his downturned face. 

“I’m good at helping my brothers, but I’m not _that_ good. This doesn’t end tonight if you don’t want it to. Also, tonight doesn’t end here. Come downstairs. I want to wash you.” 

“You want to _wash_ me? Why?”

Treville took a drink from the cup, because he honestly was feeling a bit dry, and then set it back down so he had both hands available to grip Athos’s shoulders. “After I wash you, there won’t be any doubt as to why.” He leaned in and took Athos’s mouth with his own. Unlike the kiss Athos had initiated, this one was decidedly slower and less frantic, but no less filthy and wet, Treville’s tongue reaching into every corner of Athos’s mouth. “Shall we go down now?” 

Athos nodded, and Treville stood to make room for him to get out of the bed. He swung his legs over the bed, and seemed to hesitate. Treville understood quickly, seeing Athos’s pants and underclothes still around mid-thigh. He probably didn’t know if he should pull them back up or just take them the rest of the way off, but Treville had no such conundrums. With a swift tug, he had them puddled on the floor. When he offered Athos his hand, it was gladly accepted and Treville pulled him onto his feet. 

Treville handed Athos an oil lamp to carry so he could take care of the doors without letting go of Athos’s hand. There was something sad and lost in Athos tonight. He might be an extraordinary leader of men, but in other ways, he was completely at sea, and Treville sensed he needed contact, needed guidance. Needed to know that whatever would help him could be his. They passed through the door leading down to the bathhouse and once Treville had it closed behind them, he squeezed Athos’s hand all the harder. 

Soon they passed through the door at the bottom and reached the bathhouse proper, and Treville led Athos to the long table used for laying a man down to have his minor injuries inspected and cared for. And for sex, of course, by brothers helping one another. It was where he had first joined Aramis and Porthos, and it was where he wanted Athos to spend the rest of his night until his limbs were so loose and useless Treville had to carry him back upstairs to the cot to sleep. 

Treville took the lamp from Athos and set it on the corner of the table. Pushing himself against Athos, he whispered against Athos’s mouth, “Let’s finish getting you undressed.” Athos’s shirt hung loose down to the middle of his thighs. While Treville kissed Athos slowly, his fingers found the hem and pulled it up until they had to break the kiss to get it over Athos’s head. But after a last, fierce push into Athos’s mouth, Treville did surrender it long enough to get the shirt off. 

And now Athos stood naked before Treville. Of course life as a Musketeer meant the loss of any modesty a person might have had, so Treville had seen Athos’s body before, knew how beautiful was the slender waist, the curve of his ass, the deceptive smoothness of his shoulders. But this was like seeing Athos for the first time, and even though Treville never forgot that they were here for Athos’s sake, he had to fight the urge to touch every inch of Athos, to see if it just might not be possible to devour him. Treville met his urges and his duty to his brother halfway, wrapping Athos in his arms and kissing him urgently. 

Athos kissed back with the passion of a man who had been without physical affection for far too long. His hands roamed up and down Treville’s back, until Athos stripped Treville of his shirt, as well. But when he went for the pants, Treville grabbed his hands and stopped him. “This is about your needs, Athos. Don’t worry about me. Why don’t you lay down on the table so I can begin washing you?” 

Treville felt Athos’s hands tighten within his own, and Athos moved his lips across Treville’s, not so much in a kiss, but in a frantic exploration. “But what of your own needs? Are you even comfortable?” 

The fact was Treville’s erection had been pushing so hard against his pants for so long, he was distinctly uncomfortable. But he didn’t want any distractions right now for either of them. Therefore, pants definitely stayed on. “Let me get my boots and socks off while you lay down, and we’ll be ready to go.” 

Athos kissed him, even with an unsure expression on his face, but he did as he was told and climbed up onto the table. Treville sat down on a bench by the wall not far away to remove his boots. Somehow, Athos laying uncertainly on his side looking at him, cock starting to harden again, almost made Treville dismiss his entire plan for the evening. A flash passed through him, as brief and strong as lightning, and all he wanted in that moment was to fuck Athos senseless. Instead, he dug his fingers hard into his thighs and cleared his throat. Feet bare, he rose and said, “On your stomach. I’ll be right over.” 

Even though Treville had told Athos nothing he said tonight was a command, Athos still responded with the alacrity of the subordinate officer he was. And Treville moved with the efficiency that had made him such a successful commander. Basin of water, several clean cloths, and oil were gathered quickly so he could get to his ministrations. 

He began with Athos’s feet and ankles. With a wet cloth, he rubbed off the dirt and sweat using slow, long strokes. He frequently rewetted the cloth as he moved up first Athos’s left leg and then the right. But even when he did dip it back in the water, he always kept one hand on Athos. Treville was determined to not break contact with Athos now that he had begun, now that Athos lay so open to him. Anything less would be a betrayal of trust and a violation of the promise to provide Athos what he needed. 

Treville would have been lying if he said he wasn’t tempted when he ran the cloth over Athos’s ass. All he would have to do was exchange the cloth for the oil and start working him open. The thought made him groan, and he hurried to cover it with a more contented hum and some pleasant conversation. “Are you feeling any better Athos?” he asked, wetting the cloth again and starting on Athos’s back, which was smoother and more lovely than Treville had expected. 

“Yes,” Athos mumbled, his face half plastered to the table. “I…I still don’t know why you would want to do this, but I am happy that you are.” 

Treville squeezed the back of Athos’s neck with the cloth. “Because I want to make you happy.” He leaned down and kissed the back of Athos’s head, then moved the cloth to place a few gently sucking kisses on the damp neck. “Now roll over.” 

Athos’s breath hitched, but he did so. Treville had to actually pay attention to make certain he maintained touch with Athos throughout, but he did. He was about to dip the cloth in the basin and begin again, but he let it fall instead. Athos’s expression made Treville freeze. His eyes were so, not hopeful, but perhaps afraid. Yes. Afraid that all of this would suddenly go away. Treville was happy to no longer be holding the cloth, because he required both hands to place on each side of Athos’s face when he kissed him. “Relax. We aren’t going anywhere until you are clean. And that isn’t going to be for a while yet.” 

Athos almost smiled before raising his head to once more reach Treville’s lips. This kiss felt so grateful, and Treville wanted to tell Athos he had no reason to feel especially blessed. He deserved every iota of attention and care he was lavishing on him. Sure, they should all be grateful to have their brothers, but Athos was getting no more than what Treville wanted to give him. 

Treville’s tour of the front of Athos’s beautiful body was just as spectacular as the back. His throat, to begin with, was impossible not to kiss. Yes, Treville continued to wash Athos throughout, but that throat called to him, and when Athos moaned, the sound vibrated against Treville’s lips. And every inch of Athos proved as seductive. Treville couldn’t help running his fingers through his damp chest hair, and his hands automatically cupped the beautiful waist while his lips traced the hair down his stomach. 

But then he had to pull himself back, stand upright again. He wasn’t finished washing Athos’s legs, and he refused to become distracted by Athos’s once more erect cock. God, he didn’t even know where to begin listing the things he still longed to do with his cock. Best to focus on the firm thighs and round calves. 

Once Treville cleaned the tips of Athos’s toes, he pressed his lips to the top of the right foot. “Are you ready for the oil?” 

“Oil? You can’t possibly intend to do more.” 

“I can intend it and I will.” Kissing the inside of Athos’s leg just above the ankle, Treville peered up at Athos. He looked overwhelmed, but until Treville made him spill over completely, he would not stop. The oil sat on the table a foot out of Treville’s reach. He simply moved his kiss up Athos’s leg and sucked just above the knee while he took up the bottle. While he worked the cap off, he continued up Athos’s thigh with his lips until he reached Athos’s cock. Treville couldn’t resist giving it a kiss. Athos bucked his hips up in response, so Treville kissed a little lower, his tongue flicking Athos’s balls. When Athos bucked again, Treville was ready with the oil, ready to rub it all over Athos’s body. 

Treville filled his palm with oil and then rubbed his hands together. He worked the oil first into one calf and then the other. All the while, Athos stared at him from under drooping lids. “You deserve so much, Athos,” Treville said, dribbling oil directly on Athos’s thighs before working it in. “You deserve honor and happiness and love.” 

Athos closed his eyes and moaned, Treville guessed partially from the physical pleasure, but also as a wordless protest against what Treville had just said. Treville added oil to his hand and began working it into Athos’s chest. When he squeezed a nipple, the moan was clearly one of pleasure. 

Treville had to clear his throat several times before he could speak. “Over.” 

Athos opened his eyes. He was panting, and Treville had to cover those parted lips with his own. They kissed, Treville pulling Athos to a seated position, massaging the oil into his shoulders as he did so. God, but he could eat Athos alive. In fact, he rather intended to do just that. 

“I need to get your back,” Treville said when he finally managed to pull far enough out of the kiss to speak. 

“Yes, except I don’t really think I can lay on my front.” 

They both glanced down at Athos’s erection. Treville grabbed him hard by the back of the neck and yanked him into a swift kiss. “On your hands and knees.” 

Athos gasped and immediately slipped from Treville’s grip to get into the requested position. But he was in the middle of the table and that would never do. Treville went to the end and took just a moment to appreciate how glorious Athos looked right now from behind, perfectly curved ass just waiting for him. “Move down closer so I can reach you.” 

Athos glanced confused over his shoulder before scooting down. “I thought you would be able to reach from the side where you just where.” 

“Oh, I could have reached just fine with my hands,” Treville said when Athos finally came to a stop. “But not with my mouth.” He clutched at Athos’s hips with both hands and pulled him toward his now outstretched tongue. When he had Athos an inch away, Treville spread him so he could lick directly across the hole. 

“Oh, God. Treville, no, you don’t need to do this.” 

“Why not?” Treville paused to bite the left cheek. “Don’t you like it?” He swirled his tongue around the entire opening while Athos only moaned, unable to speak. “That’s what I thought,” Treville said before biting the other cheek. 

“My pleasure has never been in doubt. You cannot possibly want to.” 

“I promise, I am exactly where I want to be.” Treville pushed past the opening, wanting nothing more than to fuck Athos senseless with his tongue. Athos screamed and shuddered so violently he pulled away from Treville’s anxious mouth. 

“Get back here,” Treville said, swatting Athos’s ass. And that received the most demonstrative moan of the night. Athos hadn’t even seemed as excited when he was coming earlier. “Oh, well that’s interesting.” Treville hit Athos again, a little harder this time. The result was a keening of absolute need. 

Treville straightened up and gently kissed the small of Athos’s back. “Is that what you want?” 

“I…I…” Athos’s entire body shook and Treville couldn’t tell if it was with pleasure, anticipation, fear, or cold. He ran his right hand up and down Athos’s back while gripping Athos’s shoulder with the left. 

“Athos, I need you to answer me,” Treville whispered. He moved to the side of the table where he could let his right hand slide down and cup Athos’s ass while whispering in his ear. “Is this what you want? Do you want me to hit you?” 

Athos dropped his head low before beginning to nod it furiously. 

“You have to say it,” Treville softly pressed. 

Athos made a choking noise before blurting out, “Yes, please. Yes, it’s what I want more than anything. Yes.”

Treville straightened up and brought his hand down on Athos’s left cheek. It wasn’t hard, but more than the initial swat. Athos sighed as if relieved. Treville hit the other cheek with more force and the sounds of relief only grew louder. Moving back to the left side, Treville smacked Athos hard three times. Athos only seemed more relaxed, so Treville repeated himself on the right, only even harder. Tension was almost visibly draining from Athos’s body. In fact, the terrible bunching around his shoulders was so clearly evaporating, Treville worried that Athos would become so relaxed he wouldn’t be able to hold himself up. 

“More?” Treville whispered. 

Athos nodded. 

“Harder?” 

Athos nodded more vigorously. 

Treville swung his arm far back and landed as hard a slap as he could on the left cheek. Athos’s contented moan reminded Treville of how people normally reacted to, well, an oil massage. He reared back and landed an equally solid blow on the other side. This time Athos did stagger, but Treville was sure it was only a sign of how relaxed he had become. 

“Athos, I will do this for you tonight,” Treville said, resting his stinging hand on the warm flesh of Athos’s backside. “I will hit you until you’re lost from this world, until you come all over yourself. But I want you to know something first.”

Athos cocked his head, so Treville knew he was listening, even though he didn’t answer. 

“You don’t deserve to be hit. You deserve what brings you pleasure. And because it brings you pleasure for me to hit you, I will. But one day, I want to do this purely because you enjoy this sensation for its own sake, not because you think you should be hit. Do you understand the difference, Athos?” 

Athos sobbed and started to crumble, but Treville slipped an arm around Athos’s middle and propped him back up. After a kiss to the back of Athos’s neck, Treville said, “I’ll always want the best for you, brother.” 

“And I’ll try to deserve better,” Athos whispered.

Treville kissed him gently once more behind the ear. “You deserve love. And that’s what I’m giving you.” He straightened up, and once he was reasonably sure Athos wouldn’t sag under the weight of his own misery, he let go of his waist and resumed with a solid smack to the left cheek. This time Treville had no trouble making out the gratitude in Athos’s moan, and so he hit even harder on the right side, and then on the left, and then down the back of that thigh and up the other. Athos rocked forward slightly with some of the more forceful blows, but he was no longer in threat of collapse.

No, Athos clearly enjoyed every connection Treville’s hand made with his reddening flesh. He not only moaned, but he alternated between throwing his head back with ecstasy and dropping it low against his chest when it became too overwhelming to hold it up. And more than just that. Treville could see his cock twitch and jerk, glistening with pre-cum dripping from the tip. He longed to take it in his hand, but he wanted nothing to distract Athos from this soothing pain he so desperately needed. Treville well understood how closely related pleasure and pain were, and how physical agony could free the mind, but he did worry about Athos. More than anything, even more than he wanted to touch Athos’s gorgeous cock, Treville wanted to hold him and tell him his troubles would get better with time, that the hurt of his past would fade. But as intelligent and educated as Athos was, words and soft touches would be meaningless to him right now. And God knew Athos longed for meaning more than anything. 

So Treville hit him. Over and over. Sometimes with as wide a swing as possible to ensure maximum force, other times short and sharp in quick succession. Back and forth, up and down Athos’s thighs, Treville hit him until the skin was dark red and Athos howled and sobbed. Treville hit Athos until he was afraid to hit him anymore, at which point, he resumed what he had got Athos in this position to do in the first place. He spread Athos’s cheeks with both hands, the skin positively feverish, and pushed his tongue through to where it could circle Athos’s hole. Athos’s moan once again became more sensual and less hurt, although a sobbing undertone seeped in.

Treville had a good enough angle of he only held Athos open with one hand, and so he let go with the right to reach around, finally, and grab Athos’s cock. Athos was so sensitized, so on edge and ready to fall over, it only took Treville fucking Athos with his tongue and a few tugs with his hand to have him coming again.

When Athos finished, he did collapse back down onto the table. Treville did nothing to stop him this time, only made sure Athos landed gently. When Treville stepped back to wash his hands and rinse his mouth, he looked again at Athos’s backside and thighs. He’d never seen flesh such a furious red, and he had seen men tortured. He worried that he really had gone too far. He also realized that he wouldn’t be able to assign Athos any duty that would put him in the saddle for days. He had made a terrible miscalculation and hurt the brother he claimed to love.

But then Treville looked up at Athos’s face. He was lying prone, his face turned so that the right side pressed flush against the table. His eyes were closed, but not squeezed in anguish as they so often were. No, they looked relaxed and easy. Even more astonishing was the half smile on Athos’s lips. Treville had never seen him so…contented.

And so he walk to the other end of the table and brushed his fingertips through Athos’s hair. Treville couldn’t repress a small, if slightly bittersweet smile of his own. “How do you feel now?”

“Better than I have any right to. Thank you.” Athos clasped Treville’s hand in his own and his eyes opened to meet Treville’s gaze. “I owe you so much. In fact—“ 

But as Athos attempted to rise, Treville gently, but firmly, pushed him back to the table. “Not tonight. There’s no need right now.”

**PRESENT**

“Porthos! God! So good!”

Treville could lie in his cot gripping himself through his underclothes no longer. He needed to head to the bathhouse immediately and inspect his troops. Or at least find out just what they were doing to one another.

He pushed open his door and grabbed a lamp before heading down on near silent stockinged feet. When he slowly pushed open the door at the bottom and peered through the crack, he spotted Athos and Porthos. Athos knelt on the table precisely as he had been just moments earlier in Treville’s memory. The only difference was that Porthos was now the one with his face buried in Athos’s ass, making him scream.

Athos moaned, but he didn’t scream this time. No, the words now came from Aramis. It took Treville awhile to locate Aramis, but he spotted the final Musketeers on the floor leaning against a support beam to the left of the table. “Tell me, Athos! Tell me what he’s doing.”

And that was when Treville realized Aramis was blindfolded with Athos’s scarf, while his own blue sash bound his hands together before him. Needless to say, he was otherwise naked. “Oh, my brothers,” Treville whispered to himself. “This will never do.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “And if you don’t want me to come in the tub, you should tell Aramis my nipples are as clean as they have ever been.”
> 
> Treville remembers the first time he was with Aramis and Porthos in the garrison bathhouse while watching them with Athos.

By Vera d’Auriac

PRESENT 

Treville was torn between bursting into the bathhouse and remaining at the crack of the door and just watching them. Aramis naked was always a sight to behold, and Porthos’s beautiful face hidden in Athos’s backside while Athos’s deceptively lithe frame writhed with pleasure was nothing short of glorious. But then Porthos pulled back and wiped his mouth and took a quick swing of wine before jumping onto the table and wrestling Athos onto his back. Porthos pinned Athos by the shoulders and started grinding, and Treville had to grip himself once more. And even more than the physicality of what Porthos was doing, he was all playful affection and had Athos— _Athos_ —laughing. When he gave Athos one of his more traditionally desired pleasures and began biting his throat, Athos’s mirth turned to a moan. 

Meanwhile, Aramis, the most tactile person Treville had ever met, sat helpless and deprived on the floor begging. “What has he done, Athos? He did something different. You must tell me.” 

“He,” Athos panted out, while Porthos’s jaws closed over his shoulder, “he pinned me. And…oh God!” 

This last exclamation appeared to have been caused by a new thrust of Porthos into Athos’s groin. Not that Athos was capable of telling that to Aramis. Didn’t Athos know how much Aramis needed mutually shared pleasure? He needed so much affection—received and bestowed. To keep him out of that now was almost cruel. And yet Treville had to assume Aramis had agreed to the blindfold and the bonds. But, surely, he had only agreed knowing his brothers would keep him informed of their doings. 

That was most likely. Aramis loved words, loved being involved. He had certainly insisted on constant participation the first time Treville had been with him and Porthos here in the bathhouse. 

FOUR YEARS EARLIER 

“Oh, fuck Aramis,” Porthos groaned as Treville stood silently at the door at the bottom of the stairs. Treville had been contemplating a late night bath, just a quick wash with whatever water he could find, temperature be damned. He normally bathed in the mornings, but the day had been so hot and dry and dusty that he thought he might sleep better if half of the garrison’s dirt were not clinging to his sweaty body. So, he had broken from his routine. Now the only question was did he alert Porthos and Aramis to this fact? Or, to put it another way, did he creep back into his office and then onto his home covered in sticky grit, or join his brothers for buggery and a bath? When he put it like that, when he saw Aramis’s and Porthos’s glorious naked bodies, the choice really made itself. 

Treville continued into the room, neither taking his time nor hurrying, and not being especially loud or quiet. But his brothers were so intent on each other, they wouldn’t have known if the king walked in. Porthos leaned against the post near the large table, while Aramis knelt before him. Porthos’s exclamations at first seemed caused by the fact his rather sizeable cock had completely disappeared down Aramis’s throat. But then Treville noticed Aramis’s arm wrapped around Porthos’s hips, which he had thrust out from the post. 

“Aramis, damn!” Porthos said, with his head slammed back against the post, his eyes closed and likely rolled back in his head. “Are you planning to fuck me tonight? Because, you feel so damn good inside me. How many fingers do you have in there?” 

Aramis pulled his mouth off Porthos’s cock with a wet pop. “Two. But you’re more than ready for three if you want it.” Porthos growled as Aramis swallowed him again, adjusting to add the promised finger. 

“Is he ready for more than that?” Treville asked as he came to a stop not five feet away from them. “Because I have ideas for him if he is.” 

Aramis’s head immediately pulled back from Porthos’s cock, and they both turned to look at Treville. Their adorable matching expressions of being caught with their hands in the cookie jar made Treville grin. And speaking of hands, Aramis finally remembered where his was and slowly removed his fingers from Porthos’s ass. 

“Sir,” said Porthos, who had trouble maintaining eye contact, “We were, well, sir, we didn’t mean any harm. And it’s really, well…” 

“We’ll happily serve any punishment,” Aramis said. “Just let us remain with the regiment.” 

Treville laughed out loud. How could he not? The two of them looked as if the end of the world was about to come crashing around their heads. They were both still so naive, so uneducated in the ways of brotherhood. It was a truly good thing he had decided to take a bath tonight instead of waiting for morning. His brothers needed him. 

“You two don’t think you invented buggery in the garrison bathhouse, do you?” He took a final step up to them so that they were within arm’s reach. 

"Sir?” Porthos questioned, slouching a bit, as if that might somehow hide his massive erection. 

“I think I understand,” said Aramis, getting to his feet as he wiped his hands on a towel. His mischievous eyes gleamed, and Treville loved that he was so quick. Well, hopefully, he wouldn’t be quick in everything. “Perhaps what our handsome captain wants is to join us. Did I guess correctly?” Aramis dropped the towel and now stood without any hint of modesty so close to Treville that if they inhaled at the same time, their bodies would brush against each other. 

Treville’s grin spread wider across his face. “Only if neither of you object. And you are absolutely allowed to object. I’m not your commander, but your brother tonight. Truly, I only came down because I need a bath. But it has been far too long since I enjoyed myself with my brothers.” 

“If that’s how you feel, sir,” said Porthos, tentatively reaching out a hand to rest on Treville’s cheek, “we would be happy if you stayed. We already have a tub filled.” 

“And I would be happy to wash your back,” Aramis smiled. “Or really any part of you, whether or not you need help reaching it.” 

Treville pressed his face against Porthos’s palm and let a happy moan radiate through his body. He really hadn’t come down here with any thought other than to bathe. But it had been ages since he had relaxed with any of his brothers. The ache in his pants left him in no doubt as to how much he’d missed it. He reached forward and pulled Aramis’s bottom lip down with his thumb. “So, tonight, we are brothers?” 

Aramis sucked Treville’s thumb into his mouth, leaving Porthos to answer. “Anything you want, sir.” 

Treville laughed and turned to Porthos while Aramis kept sucking his thumb. Fuck, but he had a talented tongue. No wonder Porthos had been moaning when Treville came in. But he needed to focus on Porthos for a moment. “We are brothers. You can stop calling me 'sir.'” 

Porthos looked away, blushing. “But as much as I want you, and well, I have to confess I always have, you’re still the captain. The man who…gives orders and is in charge. Who….” 

“Who takes care of you?” Treville asked. 

Once more, Porthos couldn’t meet his eye, but he nodded. Treville pulled his thumb away from Aramis so he could hold Porthos’s face in both hands. When he had Porthos’s eyes, Treville smiled and said, “I’ll always take care of you. Think of me as your big brother.” 

“Mmm. I might be able to do that,” Porthos answered. 

Treville kissed him. He didn’t push hard, but there was nothing shy about the way he moved his tongue into Porthos’s mouth. He received a happy sigh for his troubles. 

“This is all very nice, and I mean that sincerely, because you are both lovely like that,” said Aramis from behind Treville. “But I see two problems with this situation.” Treville slowed his kiss, but would not let Porthos pull away—Aramis’s tone was too light to warrant genuine concern, and he wasn’t close to being done kissing Porthos. “One, our wonderful big brother is still dressed. And two, no one is touching me.” 

Porthos chuckled into Treville’s mouth. “He really likes to be touched.” 

“Why am I not surprised?” Treville licked Porthos’s lips one last time before he turned around to face Aramis. “Well, get over here and start undressing me. I promise to touch you for as long as it takes you.” 

“Oh, what a terrible proposition! Take longer to undress you so that you’ll touch me longer, or get you stripped as fast as possible?” 

Treville looked up and down Aramis’s remarkable body, from his soft lips, to his hard nipples, down his taut stomach to his hard cock. He licked his own lips, still damp from Porthos. “I can promise that just because I’m naked, I won’t stop touching you.” 

With that, Aramis slid right up to him and yanked his shirt from the waist of his pants while giving him a kiss. This kiss was light and teasing and made Treville want Aramis all the more. He suspected Aramis knew this quite well. 

Porthos reached around from behind, his chest against Treville’s back, still hard cock lined up with his ass, and set to work on Treville’s pants. Meanwhile, Aramis slipped his elegant hands, callused by soldiering, under Treville’s shirt and over his stomach and chest. His touch was so gentle, but insistent and knowing. Treville wanted to concentrate on nothing else, that is until Porthos unlaced his underclothes and freed his cock. 

Treville moaned between Aramis’s delicate lips while Porthos sucked on the back of his neck, right on his spine where it met his hairline. He could feel his body relaxing, his knees questioning his weight. It had been years since he a de Foix and des Essarts had been together here in the bathhouse or anywhere else. He had not been entirely a monk since those two left his life, but there was something special about the attentions of two brothers at once. To be surrounded by care and pleasure. Oh yes, he needed this night, and he must make certain that he saw to their desires as much as they were caring for him at this moment. 

With the efficiency of soldiers, they had him stripped in no time, yet it had been done with the attention of sincere lovers. No wonder these two spent so much time in each other’s company. Treville was happy and jealous all at once. 

“Let us.” Aramis kissed Treville. “Get you.” He kissed Treville again. “In the.” And here, Aramis practically swallowed Treville, his lips parted wide and his tongue lost in Treville’s mouth. “Tub.” 

“Are you getting in with me?” Treville asked. 

“Oh, we’re both clean,” Aramis answered, leading Treville by the hand toward the tub. 

Porthos’s hand ran up and down Treville’s spine while they walked. “We just filled it for, well, fun. You get in and just let us wash you.” 

Treville looked from Aramis and over his shoulder to Porthos. They had never spoken, yet they had fallen into perfect agreement about what would happen next. Yes, that ability to communicate without speaking one found with brothers was as exciting to Treville as their naked bodies. He reached his free hand back to Porthos, connecting them all now. “You are being too good to me.” 

“Impossible!” Aramis answered for them. “If it would make you feel better to return some of our attentions, I can tell you that Porthos very much enjoys to be spread and…oiled.” 

Treville chuckled as he stepped into the tub. “Is that so?” I would be more than happy to oil Porthos anywhere it pleases him.” With everyone now grinning, Treville sank down in the tub, the water still warm enough to ease his aching muscles. 

“Just lie back and relax,” Aramis said. “I think Porthos will take the bottom and I’ll see to the top.” 

Treville rested his head on the lip of the tub, eyes closed, grin stupider than ever. “The two of you certainly know how to make a concerted attack.” 

“And we always catch our quarry,” said Aramis. The water was disturbed, and a moment later Treville discovered it had been Aramis filling a basin with water to pour over his head. In the meantime, Porthos gently pulled Treville’s left foot up and rested it on the tub’s edge so he could begin scrubbing it with a cloth. They surely thought Treville well and truly caught. He was almost tempted to let them catch him. But these wily boys were no match for an old hand like him. 

“Keep that basin filled with water and put it by the table,” Treville said. 

“Oh? Whatever for?” Aramis asked. 

Treville answered serenely, his eyes still closed, although he could feel Aramis looking at him. “Etiquette. It’s only good manners to wash yourself between partners.” 

“I assure you, I always do.” 

“Good. Then I know you will appreciate my efforts after I’m done fucking Porthos before I start fucking you.” Now Treville opened his eyes. Aramis raised his eyebrows with a hint of surprise, but he recovered his licentious grin quickly enough. 

“Are you sure that’s what you want?” Aramis asked. “We would be more than happy to take care of you in any way you desire.” 

“You’ve no idea how good Aramis can suck a cock,” Porthos said, setting Treville’s left leg back in the water and taking up the right. 

“Oh, I can well believe that,” Treville said, remembering his thumb in Aramis’s mouth. “And yet our conversation began with talk of buggery in the bathhouse, and it put me in a mood. Besides, I wouldn’t want Aramis’s preparation of you to have been for nothing. How loose are you?” 

“I was really only tickling.” Aramis ran a cloth over Treville’s chest while he spoke. “Not preparing him for anything in particular.” 

“Well then,” Treville said, fighting down a smile, “I guess I know where I will be applying the oil.” 

Porthos dropped his cloth in the water and stuck his hand in to retrieve it. “If you want me to finish washing you, stop telling me what you’re going to do to me.” 

“And if you don’t want me to come in the tub, you should tell Aramis my nipples are as clean as they have ever been.” 

Aramis, naturally, circled Treville’s nipples once more, his left hand not holding a cloth giving that nipple a good pinch. “Always nice to know what a person likes,” he whispered into Treville’s ear before licking it. “Are you sure you don’t want to come in the tub? We would be happy to make this a leisurely evening while you recover, or simply find other indulgences.” 

All through this speech, Aramis’s hands wandered over Treville’s chest, his stomach. And Porthos seemed to be entirely focused on wiping Treville’s thighs. He was definitely tempted now to just find his release with these four beautiful hands all over him in the warm bath. But he had promised buggery, and buggery they all would have. 

“Porthos, reach just a little higher,” Treville said, sparking Aramis’s giggles. “Down a bit.” Porthos as always followed directions well, and in a moment, his fingers brushed Treville’s balls. “Yes. That’s exactly it. Now, grab and give them a good tug.” 

“A tug, sir?” 

“If you’re going to insist on calling me ‘sir,’ at least do what I ask.” 

Aramis sucked on Treville’s neck for a moment before releasing it with a wet pop. “He’s trying to last, dear Porthos. For our sakes.” 

Treville turned and planted a swift kiss on Aramis’s lips. “Precisely.” Then he adjusted his position to rest his balls more solidly in Porthos’s still fingers. “Do your big brother a favor.” 

Porthos curled his hand around Treville, cradling Treville’s balls in the palm of his hand. It was almost a caress and Treville wanted to scream, but then Porthos smirked and gave a squeeze just right to bring Treville back from the edge. 

“Ah,” Treville sighed, sinking deeper in the tub. “That is just what I needed. Shall we head over to the table now?” 

Aramis threaded his fingers through his dripping hair, massaging his scalp. “Are you sure you’re clean?” 

“Frankly, if we do this anywhere close to right, we’ll all need baths again after.” 

With a laugh and a quick kiss to Treville’s neck, Aramis straightened up. Treville let his right foot slide back into the tub while Porthos knelt on the floor, his hand dangling in the water. Treville got his feet under him and stood. He let the water roll down his body, his hand outstretched to Porthos. “Come, brother. Let me take care of you now. You do still want this?” 

A gorgeous, dimpled smile spread over Porthos’s face. “I’ve never wanted anything more.” 

“I heard that,” Aramis called from somewhere over by the table. 

Treville chuckled and cupped Porthos’s cheek as he stood as well. “Then let’s join Aramis sooner rather than later.” Treville kissed Porthos, who wrapped his arms around Treville’s waist and heaved him from the tub. “Good God, you’re beautiful and strong.” 

“Well, someone has to take care of you, too, yeah?” 

And they really were taking care of each other. They never left Aramis untouched for long, and Treville did his utmost to let Porthos feel his affection. He would make certain Porthos knew it even more thoroughly now. And when it was Aramis’s turn, Treville would make him feel as much as he could bear. And giving this to the two of them gave Treville everything he could ever want. With his feet planted firmly on the stone floor, Treville couldn’t resist the urge to kiss Porthos through his broad grin. 

"I am the very model of patience,” Aramis called from the table. “But even Job had his limits, and I do not profess to be him.” 

Treville and Porthos both smiled into each other now, and with a quick peck, Treville finished with Porthos’s amazing lips for the moment. Flinging an arm over Porthos’s shoulder, Treville led Porthos to the table where Aramis was waiting. Aramis slipped his arms around Porthos’s waist, pulling their hips together obscenely. 

“Are you ready for whatever our brother has planned?” Aramis asked, the filthy grin on his face leaving Treville in no doubt that Aramis certainly was. 

Porthos kissed Aramis deep and hard, but only briefly before turning around in his arms to face Treville. “Where do you want me? Or do you want Aramis first?” 

“I think I very much want to begin with you. Even if Aramis was only tickling, it was still a start. So, up on the table. Lie down and let me apply some oil.” 

Porthos glanced down at his hard cock. “Not sure lying down to get oiled will work.” 

“On your side,” Treville said, brushing Porthos’s cheek. “Now, up. Aramis, where is this oil that Porthos likes?” 

Anticipating this moment, Aramis already had the small pot opened on a corner of the table. Porthos, as instructed, was on his side, facing them, propped up on an elbow, at his ease happily on display for them. Treville hadn’t completely lost his erection, but he had softened a bit. Yet, looking at Porthos now, his cock twitched. 

“Gorgeous,” Aramis whispered. 

“Indeed,” agreed Treville. He walked around to the other side of the table with the oil. The view of Porthos from here was just as extraordinary, the muscles of his back blending into the perfect curve of his ass then giving way to his powerful thighs and calves. And as if this were not enough good fortune, this angle also had the benefit of Treville being able to see Aramis, a beauty in his own right. 

With oil generously coating the fingers of his right hand, Treville spread Porthos apart with his left so he could slip his fingers in and begin by merely circling Porthos’s entrance. The happy noise Porthos emitted put a smile on Treville’s face, and Aramis looked at Porthos downright lecherously. 

“He likes that,” Aramis said, reaching out fingers of his own to brush across Porthos’s cheek. “You never even have to push in if you don’t want to. Just hint at it, and he goes wild.” 

“You are a fountain of wisdom. And I will do just that some night. But tonight.” Treville paused and pushed into Porthos with a single finger. Aramis had been more than tickling—Porthos was genuinely ready for the resumption of the two fingers Aramis had been pushing into him earlier, and so Treville gave them to him. Porthos moaned and tensed and relaxed and shuddered all at once. “Tonight, I need to fuck him. You do want me to fuck you, Porthos?” He pushed harder and curled his fingers. 

Porthos moaned louder. “Yes. Hell yes, I want you to fuck me.” 

“You should see his face, Treville,” said Aramis. “If that’s how you make him look with nothing but your fingers, I need to see you fuck him as much as he needs fucked.” 

Treville spread his fingers as far as they would go. Porthos howled, more with pleasure than pain, but he wasn’t ready for a third finger or Treville’s cock yet. And as much as Treville’s cock was leaking, he didn’t know how long he could wait. Let alone if he could make it to Aramis. He had been a controlled lover in his youth, but that was long ago, and the neglect of his passions made it so hard to hold on. 

“Did you know, Porthos, the first time I saw you, the first thought I had was ‘I hope he likes having sex with men,’” Treville said, pushing harder and faster. 

Porthos growled. “And I thought, ‘Too bad he’s my commander.’ I never thought you could be my brother.” 

Treville ran his free hand through Porthos’s curls and bent over to kiss the back of his neck. “I’ve never wanted to be anything else.” 

He sucked hard on Porthos’s neck and pushing in a third finger, to which Porthos responded with the most wonderful groan of satisfaction. 

“Didn’t you think that about me, too?” Aramis now lay on the table, facing Porthos, his fingers meeting Treville’s in Porthos’s hair. 

“I didn’t have to wonder if you liked sleeping with men,” Treville said, squeezing his hand. “I knew you loved everyone the second you sauntered into the garrison.” 

Aramis was busy kissing Porthos, so it took him a moment to answer. “You are an astute man. Although, that leaves me with one question.” 

“Hold him tight,” Treville told Aramis before he slid his fingers from Porthos. He dumped some of the water from the basin over his hand, which he then wiped on a towel. As fast as he could, he slathered his cock with oil. The very feel of his hand on himself made him long for release, but he would just have to hold on somehow. In a moment, he was on the table behind Porthos, spooned against him. He held Porthos apart, nudged his top leg forward a bit to gain a better angle, and slowly pushed in. 

“Oh God!” Porthos yelled. “Fuck. That’s perfect.” 

Aramis, Treville suspected always on the watch to add any pleasure he might, took Porthos’s top leg by the back of the knee and pulled it toward himself, allowing Treville to push even harder. “Aramis, you are a wonder,” Treville barely managed to say. “Did you want to ask a question?” 

“Only this,” Aramis said, reaching with his free hand to move the pot of oil to just above his head. “Once you knew what Porthos and I were doing, because you had to know what we were doing, what took you so long to come down here?” 

Treville wanted to concentrate on his rhythm, the sensations radiating through him, but a little distraction would probably be good for him. “Knowing you two fucked each other, still didn’t mean you wanted to fuck me.” 

Aramis had released Porthos’s leg so he could dip those fingers in the oil. He then used his coated hand to grip both himself and Porthos and start rubbing their beautiful hard cocks together. “So, you knew so much, but not that,” Aramis said, before biting his lower lip and sighing. “Porthos, can you believe it took Treville so long to come be our brother?” 

Porthos chuckled raggedly. “I can barely think of anything.” 

Treville buried his face in the back of Porthos’s neck. “Think about how much I want to be here now. Taking care of you.” He thrust harder. His hips were no longer meant for laying like this on hard surfaces, but that discomfort was helping him to hold out. But if Aramis could work faster, he wouldn’t complain. Treville pushed as hard as the angle and his aging hips would allow. “Think how much I’ll always want to take care of you. Hold you. Fuck you.” Treville licked Porthos’s spine. “I will want to fuck you as long as I live.” 

Porthos’s breath hitched, and Treville sensed he was close. He did what he could to reangle so as to brush across what Aramis had been tickling earlier. “Do you want to come, Porthos?” Treville whispered against his neck. “You should if you want.” 

With a scream strangled by desire and Aramis’s mouth, Porthos came. Treville dug his finger into Porthos’s thick shoulder to try and contain himself. He wasn’t done yet, even if Porthos so beautifully was. 

But as Porthos labored through his final spasms, Aramis let out a shocked and muffled shout of his own. With a few tugs of his own hand, Aramis spent all over Porthos’s stomach and chest. Treville could well imagine how glorious it must feel to have your cock rubbing against Porthos’s. And Porthos’s orgasm shook his whole body, and Treville had contained himself only through a great force of will. Yet, he was slightly surprised that Aramis had spent already. 

Then Treville focused his eyes on the men’s hips. Porthos slowly brought his hand back over Aramis’s hip. “Porthos?” Treville asked, so inflamed he had to reach down and squeeze himself uncomfortably. “Porthos, were you tickling Aramis?” 

Porthos chuckled. “That I was.” 

Aramis kissed Porthos with more tongue than lips. “You filthy man. I loved it.” 

“And you started my work for me,” Treville said. He kissed Porthos once more on the back of the neck. “How thoughtful. In fact, if you want to keep working on that while I clean us all up, that would be perfect.” Treville could remember the days when he would have wanted to stretch Aramis open all on his own. But he didn’t know if his aching cock would make it through the procedure. And yes, they were all men and they would understand, but Treville wanted too badly to get inside Aramis, even if only for half a minute. 

He pulled out and Porthos moaned a bit and clung more tightly to Aramis. Treville washed off his hands and cock before wetting a rag next to the basin. First he wiped off Porthos’s stomach and chest, washing away the spend. It was a reasonably fast task, or would have been if Aramis hadn’t insisted on leaning in closer to kiss Porthos and smearing the spend on his own stomach onto Porthos. 

“I swear, I will never get you clean at this rate,” Treville said, wringing the rag out again. 

“Just give Porthos a little more time to get me ready for you.” Aramis kissed Porthos again, wiggling his lithe body closer to Porthos, working the fingers inside him. 

“Do you want the mixed spend off yourself or not?” Treville chuckled. 

Aramis writhed against Porthos a bit more, before his eyes fell shut and his head dropped back. “As a general rule, Porthos doesn’t mind, and I am completely indifferent at the moment. Porthos, dear, am I ready yet?” 

Porthos’s hand changed angle, and Aramis’s eyelashes fluttered against his cheeks. “Oh, I’d say just about.” 

“Close enough,” Aramis insisted. 

Porthos nibbled at Aramis’s lower lip. “You do like feeling everything.” 

Treville could not wait. Could not. He dropped the cloth next to the basin and spilled oil on his hand so he could coat his cock once more. Aramis opened his eyes to see Treville stroking himself, cock glistening with pre-cum and oil. Aramis’s eyelids dropped fractionally as he licked his lips. Treville gave himself one last pass along his shaft. “Porthos, move,” Treville said in a ragged breath. 

Without having to say another word, which was fortunate, since Treville didn’t think he could, Porthos removed his fingers and rolled aside. Aramis, meanwhile, flipped over onto his stomach and slithered toward Treville. “Where do you want me?” Aramis asked, propping himself up on all fours and kissing Treville in a way that could be more accurately described as fucking his mouth than kissing. 

“Just like this,” Treville said when he managed to pull away. He hurried to the other end of the table and climbed up. Like his hips, his knees were no longer designed for sex on a hard surface. But when he saw Aramis’s absolutely perfect ass, he knew he could figure it out if just this once. 

Porthos, knowing Aramis was happiest when giving and receiving constant physical pleasure, had crawled to the top of the table so that he might kiss Aramis. While he was thus distracted, Treville lined himself up, grabbed Aramis’s hips, and pushed without hesitation. 

Aramis whimpered into Porthos’s mouth. 

“Feels good, doesn’t it?” Porthos asked. Aramis only whimpered again in response. His head dropped, his chin on his chest. Porthos chuckled. “Who knew we had a brother with such a magnificent cock?” 

Aramis muttered something that sounded like a prayer. “It’s perfect. I love it.” 

Treville clutched Aramis’s smooth hips as firmly as his could, pulling Aramis back as he thrust forward. Treville held him so tight, in fact, that if he didn’t come soon he would leave bruises on this beautiful body. Did Aramis like to be marked? The way he loved to show off his battle scars and the need he had to be touched, Treville guessed that he loved being marked by his lovers. Porthos must be incredibly discreet—Treville had never notice anything. 

“You’re the one who’s perfect, Aramis,” Treville said. “Most beautiful fucking man I’ve ever seen.” Treville lost his rhythm for a moment and held onto Aramis’s hips even harder. “Oh God, Aramis, I….” Treville tried to catch his breath, tried to speak, but he could do neither. 

“Go ahead,” Porthos said. “Go ahead and fill him up. He wants it as much as you want to give it to him.” 

Treville had no will left to argue. His thrusts turned completely frantic, the tips of his fingers sank deeper into Aramis’s flesh, and finally, when the ache of his knees disappeared and there was nothing in the world except his cock and Aramis’s perfect body, Treville came. 

Aramis pushed back, working every last drop and shiver from Treville. He gently rolled his hips, and Treville’s cock ached with too much sensitivity, too much brotherhood. God, he hadn’t felt so satisfied in years. Command was when the strain of soldiering most demanded some outlet but made it most difficult to find. He’d missed the sense of brotherhood—the bond and closeness, and yes, the release—but now he had it again. 

Treville collapsed on Aramis’s back. Aramis sank down a bit, but Treville just held on tight and followed him. For many long seconds, they stayed there like that, Porthos reaching up to stroke their hair and plant kisses on their faces. Finally, Treville knew he had to pull out. But before he did, he sucked a deep, bruising kiss on Aramis’s shoulder, a temporary souvenir of this night. 

PRESENT

“I had hoped, Athos, your introduction to these two would bring them under control.” Treville stepped out from the door, taking long, slow strides towards the table where Porthos still had his face buried in Athos’s shoulder. 

“Treville,” Athos panted, but he said no more. 

“Waking me up in the middle of the night?” Treville shook his head and then looked over at Aramis, who had his head cocked, listening and following Treville’s movements. “And letting Aramis languish like this, not telling him what’s happening.” He took a detour now to where Aramis sat on the floor. When he ran his fingers through Aramis’s hair, he sat up straighter and pushed his head into the touch. “Don’t you know Aramis better than that by now?” 

“Sorry,” Porthos said, coming up for air. 

“Don’t be sorry. Be useful,” Treville said. “Get over here and get me undressed. You three clearly need my help.” 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aramis moaned and thrust back. “I don’t see what you mean.”   
> “I do.” Treville smiled at Athos, loving his positively filthy proposition.
> 
>  
> 
> Treville needs to help out Athos, Porthos, and Aramis in the garrison bathhouse.

By Vera d'Auriac

PRESENT

Aramis continued to rub his head into Treville’s hand like an enthusiastic cat. And Treville happily obliged, finding himself literally scratching behind Aramis’s ear, which brought a smile to both their faces. Porthos rolled off Athos, who jumped down from the table with exceptional grace, moving toward Treville with a walk more glide than step. Porthos took a moment to rinse his mouth with water and wine, and then joined them all at the pillar, where Aramis was now rubbing his cheek against Treville’s thigh.

The three of them who were standing and not blindfolded, exchanged looks, Porthos and Athos a bit leery under Treville’s cocked eyebrow. But after taking a halting half step, Athos plunged forward, put a hand on the back of Treville’s neck and pulled him forward for a soft kiss.

“I’m sorry we woke you,” Athos said. “What may we do to make it up to you?”

Treville kissed him back, taking his time exploring Athos’s mouth with his tongue before shaking his head. “I really did think you would be a calming influence on these two.” Treville threaded his fingers into Athos’s hair and yanked back, hard. “But I suppose, sometimes, even you need to let yourself go.”

Athos stood close enough to Treville that he felt Athos’s cock twitch against his hip. “I do,” Athos panted.

Treville pulled, exposing Athos’s remarkable neck. “Is that why you loved it when Porthos overpowered you? Pinned you to the table?” He bit Athos’s neck, straining Athos’s head back even farther.

“Yes,” Athos moaned. “I wanted to feel him. His weight. And strength.”

“What did you like more? The weight of his caring or the pain of being held in place?”

Athos moaned again as Treville sucked his collarbone. “The force of his affection.”

Treville licked his way to Athos’s shoulder, still enjoying the heat of Aramis’s face on his leg. Before he resumed sucking, he said, “Affection that you deserve.”

Athos tried to nod in agreement, but Treville held his hair too tight. “Yes,” he had to answer verbally, his voice thick. “I still don’t know why I do. But Porthos says I deserve it, and I always believe Porthos.”

“You sound delicious,” Aramis said. “What’s happening?”

“Tell him, Porthos,” said Treville.

“Treville is pulling his hair. You know how much he loves that.”

Treville peeked over at Porthos, who dropped his own hand into Aramis’s hair. Aramis cooed, and Treville allowed himself a smile as he moved his own mouth to the hollow of Athos’s throat.

“Athos is the only person I’ve met who likes his hair pulled more than I do,” said Aramis, his tongue wetting his lips.

“And Treville’s being slow and deliberate about it,” Porthos went on. “He’s kissing and biting and licking all up and down Athos’s neck and shoulder.”

“Sucking, too,” Treville said, making a wet popping noise with his mouth against Athos’s throat. “Don’t forget the sucking.”

“That’s wonderful,” Aramis sighed, his cheek once more moving up and down Treville’s thigh. “Are you still completely dressed?”

“I am,” he mumbled while he moved his lips across Athos’s chest heading for a nipple.

“That’s so disappointing,” Aramis said. He raised his hands, tied together with his blue sash. “I would love to undress you, but I’m afraid an arrangement was made at the beginning of the night. I apologize for the inadequate behavior of my brothers.”

Treville chuckled around Athos’s nipple. His head fell back farther of its own accord, no need for Treville to pull. But Athos did take Aramis’s hint. He reached for Treville’s waist and started yanking at laces with very little finesse.

“Let me help,” Porthos said, pressing against Treville’s side. “Athos is a bit distracted.”

“And you aren’t?” Treville asked. He paused to breathe in the scent of Athos, chest hair tickling his nose. “Aramis really should be distracting you. Aramis? Can you do anything about getting Porthos opened up for me? I think I might need to fuck him.”

Porthos and Athos both moaned at the prospect. Well, Athos’s moan might have been caused by Treville biting his nipple as soon as he finished speaking. Aramis, on the other hand, sighed. Contentedly.

“I can absolutely do that,” Aramis said. “Porthos, dear, where have you put the oil?”

Treville left Porthos to accomplish his errand, turning all of attention to Athos. If he truly wanted his clothes off, Treville probably should stop nibbling all over Athos. But he would be naked soon enough, and Athos tasted so good—clean sweat from being in the steamy bathhouse with a lingering undertone of leather. And Athos was hardly arguing. After lavishing his attentions on the left nipple, Treville moved to the right, his hand wandering to Athos’s slender waist. It made it even more difficult for Athos to work on Treville’s pants and underclothes, but the way Athos hitched when Treville sucked made it worthwhile.

“Is there a spot on your body my mouth hasn’t been before?” Treville asked, straightening up, the urge to kiss Athos’s lips now overwhelming him.

“I don’t know. My left heel, or perhaps the back of my upper right arm,” Athos laughed between soft, wet kisses.

But Treville did not know that he had kissed Athos in the spots indicated, so he pulled back and spun Athos around. He bit violently at the muscle of Athos’s upper right arm. The moan it elicited made Treville’s cock push so hard against his pants, the fact he was still dressed finally became a problem. He kept biting and sucking, not even pausing to see why Porthos groaned so loudly behind him, instead focusing on Athos’s arm and getting his damned pants off.

As soon as he had his pants and underclothes over his hips, Treville wriggled out of them, now only in his loose shirt. It was untied at the neck, so when he relinquished his hold on Athos’s arm with his mouth and stood, it only took Athos seconds to spin around and pull it over his head. Finally, as naked as the rest of them, Treville pressed Athos against him, kissing him with the fierceness of a starving man devouring his first meal.

“You shouldn’t wait so long,” Athos said when they eventually pulled apart.

“For what?”

“To come join us.” Athos kissed him softly. “You don’t have to wait until you’re close to bursting. You are welcome any time.”

“That is absolutely true,” said Aramis. “Isn’t it Porthos?”

Porthos groaned incoherently. Treville turned and Athos moved to press his chest tight to Treville’s back, his arms circling around Treville’s waist. The sight that greeted them was glorious. Aramis, still bound at the wrists and blindfolded, knelt behind Porthos who was supporting himself with his hands against the pillar. Aramis’s lips brushed Porthos’s perfect round cheeks while steadily moving what looked to be two fingers inside Porthos.

“Oh! Fuck! Yes! What they said,” Porthos panted out as he pushed back onto Aramis’s fingers. “You’re always welcome. We love our big brother. Look what Aramis and I are doing just for you.”

Aramis twisted his hand and Porthos howled. “Yes,” laughed Treville. “You’re both doing that just for me.”

Athos broke his kiss on the back of Treville’s neck to say, “We would, though. We would do anything for you. Anywhere. Any time.” His hands traveled down Treville’s chest, circled his stomach. His pinky extended and brushed the head of Treville’s fully erect cock, making them both shiver. “Name it, and it is done.”

Treville didn’t want to miss a second of what Aramis was doing to Porthos, but Athos’s words and gentle touch made him melt a bit. His head dropped back onto Athos’s shoulder and his eyes closed. “That’s the beauty of being with the three of you—anything will work. Everything will make me happy. The biggest problem is always trying to decide what to do in any given evening, because I can’t do half of what I would like.”

“Well, you did begin by saying you wanted to fuck our dear Porthos,” Aramis said. He paused to sink his teeth into Porthos’s left cheek. “He’s ready when you are. We have been here for a while.”

Athos pushed his hard cock into the cleft of Treville’s ass, and for a moment he wondered if maybe he would prefer that—Athos’s behind him coming undone inside him—to fucking Porthos himself. Well, if he decided he wanted it, there would be time later. For now he needed to share some affection with Porthos who was so beautifully ready and waiting for him.

“Is he right, Porthos?” Treville asked. “Have you been down here getting ready, even though you didn’t know it was for me?”

“God, yes. I’m so ready, and so happy it’s going to be you. Where do you want me?”

Treville’s mind returned to the memory he had been reliving at the bottom of the stairs before he came into the bathhouse. Fucking Porthos on the table had been amazing. He definitely wanted to do it again. “Table. On your back. And Athos,” Treville said, squeezing Athos’s hands, which were still resting on his stomach, “take care of Aramis. He needs one of his brothers.”

Porthos was already on his way to the table, and Aramis was wiping his hands. “Treville,” Aramis said, taking a hesitant step toward him. Treville immediately closed the gap and ran his hands up and down Aramis’s arms. “Thank you for worrying about me.” He leaned in and had no trouble finding Treville’s lips with his own. Aramis began to pull away, but Treville held him close for another long, deep kiss, not yet ready to release him.

“Always Aramis,” Treville ran his fingers through his hair, their bodies still pressed together. Why don’t you and Athos come over by the table so I can see you.” He licked along Aramis’s neck, just under his ear. “I always want to my eyes on your beautiful body.” But before Treville could let Aramis’s body go, curiosity finally got the better of him. He brushed his fingertips across Aramis’s forehead along the edge of Athos’s scarf covering his eyes. “Do you want to leave this on? Do you…need to?”

“Oh, Treville.” Aramis twisted his face around until he could get his lips on Treville’s hand and kiss it. “There may have been a suggestion for an experiment, which turned into a wager, and well, here we are. But if you want it off, I know Porthos and Athos will not object.”

Treville could only imagine the “wager.” Once Porthos had challenged Aramis to strip Athos naked using nothing but his teeth. And that wasn’t the most outrageous example. But these three liked to test themselves and each other in all things, whether it be training, riding, or sex. Treville had no desire to interfere with that. “You do what you want about the blindfold.” Treville kissed him softly. “But I do want you and Athos to come over to the table where Athos can see us and tell you everything. And where I can see him touching you. I want him to touch you everywhere.”

Aramis shivered. “That sounds beautiful. Athos?”

Athos moved around Treville and slipped his arm around Aramis’s waist. After a kiss on the cheek, Athos said, “I’ll lead you.”

Treville watched them take a few steps to the table, Athos’s hands already wandering over Aramis’s frame. Porthos, as instructed, lay on his back, and when they stopped at his side, he reached out his hand and stroked Aramis’s side. “Treville’s right. You don’t have to wear the blindfold. We can do this some other night. Untie you, too, if you want.”

“Absolutely not,” Aramis answered. “You have no idea how good it feels to be touched when you’re concentrating on it so hard because you can’t see anything. And some restrictions are probably good for me from time to time.” He wiggled his fingers.

“I can only imagine what it must be like to touch everyone so much you have to be forced not to sometimes,” said Athos.

“May I suggest you do your best to find out,” Treville said, grinning at him from where he had taken up position the end of the table. “I believe I requested you touch Aramis everywhere.”

Athos dipped his hand in the pot of oil that Porthos had been considerate enough to bring back with him to the table. He began at Aramis’s shoulders, but Treville had no doubt he would work his way down.

Treville got some of the oil himself and spread it up and down his cock. Oh, he was going to like this, and he knew it. He couldn’t stop a filthy grin from taking over his lips. Porthos watched him and growled.

“Oh, what is that? I like the sound of it,” Aramis said, head strained toward Treville, listening close.

“Treville is oiling himself,” Athos whispered. “You know how beautiful his cock is when it’s hard and glistening.”

Aramis writhed, and the twitches of his body made Treville ache. He needed to fuck something better than just his fist, right now. “Porthos, come down to the edge of the table.”

“What do you have in mind?” Porthos asked as he obeyed.

Treville reached forward and pulled Porthos to him, making them both groan.

“What?” Aramis asked, almost frantic. “What does Treville have in mind?”

Athos told Aramis as he continued with his hand down Aramis’s back to his entrance and pushed inside. Aramis sighed while Athos finished the explanation. “Treville has wrapped Porthos’s legs around his waist.”

Aramis had his hands balled together, supporting himself on the table against the thrusts of Athos’s fingers. “Treville’s standing?”

“Yes. He's getting ready to—“

Treville couldn’t wait a second longer, making Porthos moan so loud he cut Athos off when Treville entered him. 

“You don’t need to tell me.” Aramis worked his hips, pushing against Athos’s fingers. “Treville’s inside him. Did Porthos’s eyes roll back in his head when it happened?”

“Yes. And now I think Treville has pushed all the way in. His strokes are long and slow. I think Porthos likes it. He can’t open his eyes, not even see how beautiful you are. His cock is leaking all over his stomach.”

It was now Aramis’s turn to moan. The sound was melodic and sweet, and Treville had to concentrate to maintain his long, deliberate rhythm in the face of it. Porthos felt so perfect—he always did. And, of course, when Athos mentioned Porthos’s dripping cock, Treville had to look. It was a sight he would never tire of, pre-cum glistening on his hard stomach. Throw in the other two with their obscene narration and filthier sounds as Athos fucked Aramis with his hand, and this would all be over sooner than Treville wanted if he wasn’t careful.

“Porthos has the most beautiful cock in the world,” Aramis said, licking his lips. “No offense to either of you, naturally. But it’s so thick and heavy.”

Porthos groaned again, and Aramis smiled. “Oh, Porthos, dear, I wish you could fuck me right now with that delicious cock of yours. But I would never dream of getting in the way of Treville’s pleasure.”

“Actually,” Athos said, working Aramis so hard he leaned all the way over on the table to support himself on his forearms. “I don’t see why those two things should be considered mutually exclusive.”

Aramis moaned and thrust back. “I don’t see what you mean.”

“I do.” Treville smiled at Athos, loving his positively filthy proposition. In his long history of filthy adventures with his various brothers, he had never done what Athos now suggested. That fact alone made him hungry to try. “I can keep fucking Porthos just fine while you climb on top of him. You do like the thought of riding Porthos’s cock while I’m still fucking him, don’t you? Because I promise you, I fucking love it.”

It was Aramis’s turn to have his twitching cock splatter pre-cum on his stomach. “Athos, help me up. Immediately.”

“Not immediately. You aren’t quite loose enough.”

“Yes, I am. Athos, please. I need Porthos inside me.”

“Porthos’s thick, heavy cock?” Treville asked. “You ought to make sure you’re ready for that.”

Aramis growled with frustration and pushed himself down violently on Athos’s fingers. Porthos reached out a hand to Aramis’s bound hands. “Careful. We never want you to get hurt.” Aramis whined.

“Both of you relax,” said Athos. “I think he will be fine with enough oil.” Athos gave a hard, brief suck on Aramis’s neck before removing his fingers and wiping his hands on a towel. “Ready?” Aramis nodded and Athos settled a hand on Aramis’s elbow and the other at the small of his back to help him onto the table. Once up, Porthos was more than happy to help Aramis straddle him. During the maneuver, Treville had stilled, in part hoping not to distract Porthos as he held Aramis, and in part to last as long as he could. Athos, always one to spot an opportunity, dribbled a goodly amount of oil on his hand, and while Porthos steadied Aramis with hands on his hips, Athos slicked Porthos’s cock.

“Oh, Athos,” Aramis moaned as Porthos stroked his hips. “I can hear what you’re doing for us. You are too kind.”

“You are too beautiful,” answer Athos. “And Treville was right—we were neglecting you. I needed to make amends and be certain you love this.”

“You’ve atoned and then some. I think Porthos and I are both in your debt now.”

Treville smiled, listening to them keep score, knowing they all gave each other everything they had and yet felt as though the others did more for them. Such beautiful brothers. Treville couldn’t be more happy, or blessed, that occasionally they allowed their big brother to share this with them. And after such wonderful brothers as he’d had in his youth. He had been a most fortunate man, indeed.

“Are you ready?” Athos asked, brushing the head of Porthos’s cock against Aramis’s entrance.

Aramis responded with a wiggle of his hips. “Oh, yes. Whenever everyone else is.”

“Was born ready for you,” Porthos growled, clutching Aramis’s hips hard as he lowered Aramis onto his cock, which Athos still held in position for them.

The very sight nearly had Treville spending in Porthos’s ass.

Aramis didn’t entirely allow Porthos to lower him before straightening back up so that Porthos’s cock nearly slipped free. Then he lowered himself several inches, before raising back up again. Porthos blurted out an expletive and his fingers dug into Aramis’s flesh, although he wasn’t using them to try and control Aramis’s movements, he just couldn’t help the reflex.

The wanton, hungry look on Athos’s face as he watched nearly did Treville in.

“Aramis, it is a shame you have that blindfold on,” Treville said. “You should see the way Athos is looking at you, like he wants to eat you alive.”

“You know,” Porthos drawled out a bit, lost in the sensation of Aramis. “There’s room on the table if Athos wants to get up here and do that.”

Aramis tossed back his head and let out a long moan. “Please do. I ache.” He shivered and wobbled a little. Porthos released his hips and held onto Aramis’s bound wrists to provide extra stability.

With no need for further enticement, Athos knelt on the table next to Porthos. Twisting around, he gave Porthos a fast, wet kiss before turning to Aramis. Athos traced the muscles of Aramis’s chest, leaned forward and pressed his lips to Aramis’s, and said, “I can’t wait to feel your spend running down my throat.”

Treville absolutely could not wait a moment longer. He pushed violently into Porthos, sending that man’s hips twitching up into Aramis who moaned as Athos swallowed his cock. Every thought fled from Treville’s mind. He had no control over his body. It thrust into Porthos of its own volition. His legs felt wobbly and every part of him was coated with sweat. Porthos felt tight and warm around his cock, and Treville loved the way Porthos’s strong legs squeezed his waist. And he knew Athos was nearby and Aramis’s lovely voice was blaspheming in Latin, but Treville couldn’t concentrate on the words. His forehead dropped against Aramis’s back, and Treville’s whole world was little more than thrusting over and over into Porthos.

“Porthos, dear, how do you feel?” Aramis asked, his sweaty back brushing across Treville’s face.

“Fucking perfect. I, God, didn’t know I could feel so good.”

“Which part feels better: Treville inside you or you inside me?”

“Fuck, Aramis, I don’t know. I can’t do this much longer. It’s too much.”

“Treville?” Aramis purred.

“Yeah?” Treville barely managed to pant out.

“Can you fuck our dear Porthos harder?”

“You want me to fuck him harder? So hard he pushes even deeper inside you? So far in you couldn’t be more full? So full you’ll burst down Athos’s throat? Is that what you want me to do?”

“Yes, Treville! That’s exactly what I want.”

How could Treville possibly refuse? He had joined them in part because Aramis had been left out. Making Aramis happy must be his first priority, right? The fact he would likely be having a mind-blowing orgasm in about a minute was merely a bonus. Well, better than just a bonus.

Treville dug his fingers into the back of Porthos’s thighs and dropped his forehead once more onto Aramis’s back. Actually, as long as he was there, Treville pressed his lips to Aramis’s skin and began to suck as his thrusts reached the height of his powers.

“Treville! Yes!” Aramis screamed. “Harder! Yes!”

Treville had to give up sucking the spot on Aramis’s back as he bounced up and down too violently. “Are you going to spill down Athos’s throat now?” Treville asked. “Is he ready for you?”

“He’s sucking so hard,” Aramis answered. Treville peeked around Aramis as well as he could manage, but he couldn’t see much beyond Aramis’s bound hands atop Athos’s quickly bobbing head. “It’s all too much! Too much! I feel too much!”

But it was Porthos who spasmed and moaned incoherently first. Who blissfully lost his senses before the rest of them. Who came inside Aramis to the rhythm of Treville’s thrusts.

“Fuck!” Porthos exclaimed. “So perfect! So good!”

“Can you,” Aramis panted, and Treville could tell he was close as well. “Can you take me up here a little longer? So close.”

“I feel like I’m coming apart at the seams. It’s so much. But I can’t tell you no.”

“Athos,” said Aramis, his tone quite serious. “Suck harder.”

Athos hummed his consent around Aramis’s cock. It was all so amazing, and through it all, Treville kept pushing, pounding, into Porthos. He didn’t know if he could stop at this point, even if he wanted to, and he really didn’t want to.

But what of Porthos? His moans sounded equally pleased and pained. Treville could never hurt him. “Still okay, Porthos?”

“I…I don’t know. Feels so good, but I want to scream.”

Treville had been there before—so overstimulated you wanted to keep every sensation going, but also wanted it all to stop immediately. That place where pleasure and discomfort were both equally extreme. What Porthos needed was a distraction while Treville and Aramis reached their climaxes, surely only moments away.

“Athos needs you, Porthos,” said Treville. “Can you touch him?”

The way Athos was curled around to reach Aramis’s cock with his mouth actually put his pelvis well within Porthos’s reach. Porthos’s hand curled around Athos’s cock and tugged. With all of these sensations overwhelming Porthos, he clenched harder around Treville than he had at any other point. It proved the final stimulus Treville needed.

Biting Aramis’s back, Treville came.

“Oh, Treville!” Aramis moaned. “Porthos! Athos! God, I love you all.” With a shudder, Aramis spent while Athos continued to suck.

For a moment, Aramis sagged forward, a fact Treville primarily knew because he was leaning so heavily on Aramis’s back, he slid down with him. “You are all so amazing. Porthos, did Athos spend yet?” Treville asked.

“No,” Porthos panted. “I’m still working on it.”

“Get him up here. On the table. Hold him down,” Aramis ordered as he squirmed off Porthos’s cock.

Porthos was as dazed as Treville, but Treville could see where Aramis was headed. Aramis had received pleasure, and undoubtedly given much, but he still needed to give more. And he wanted to give it to Athos.

Treville pulled out of Porthos and forced himself to focus—they needed their big brother again. “Porthos, pin down Athos’s shoulders. I’ll hold his legs.”

Porthos moaned briefly at the loss of Treville, but he sat up quickly, helping Athos get into position without bumping into Aramis. Not that anything would happen to Aramis—Treville kept an eye on him, his hand, in fact, steady on Aramis’s hip to make certain he didn’t fall. In a moment, Athos lay stretched out on his back, trembling with anticipation, his eyes wide, searching Aramis’s stunning body.

Treville gave Aramis’s hip a pat and then grabbed Athos’s ankles. “He’s ready for you, Aramis. Can you find him alright?”

Aramis, kneeling beside Athos, grinned. “Oh, I think I can feel my way.” And so with his bound hands, the tassels of the sash dragging behind on Athos’s pale skin, he reached out and found Athos’s knee. Slowly, he traced Athos’s thigh with the tips of his fingers. He edged closer to Athos’s hard cock, but then he dropped his hands between Athos’s legs and fondled him. Athos writhed under the touch, and Treville held his ankles harder. And forced his legs a little farther part.

“Are you comfortable, Athos?” Aramis asked.

“Yes,” he answered a bit breathlessly.

“Too comfortable?” Aramis squeezed and Aramis’s hips bucked. “How are you holding him, Porthos? Describe it to me exactly”

“I’m pinning his shoulders flat against the table with my hands.”

“Where’s his head?”

“Between my thighs.”

“Oh, that sounds lovely! Is his head also flat against the table?”

“Yes.”  
  
“Would he be more comfortable with his head on your thighs?” Aramis asked before bending over to kiss Athos’s stomach.

“Don’t know. Would you, Athos?” Porthos asked.

“I want to be wherever Aramis wants me.”  
  
Aramis’s tongue flicked into Athos’s navel, and Athos’s jerked again. “What do you think, Treville?”

“I think Porthos can hold him firmest the way he is now. Even use those beautiful thighs of his to hold Athos’s head in place.” Treville squeezed Athos’s ankles. “And I think you both want Porthos and I to keep a firm grip.” Athos twitched, his knees managing a slight bend. Treville tightened his hold. “He’s already trying to get away.”

“Not trying to get away,” said Athos. “Never that. I just can’t lie still.”

“Then it is a good thing I have two strong men to hold you down.” Aramis licked his way down Athos’s stomach, reached his cock, and massaged his tongue languidly across the tip before closing his mouth over it.

“Athos looks amazing like this, Aramis,” said Treville. “We will have to do this again someday when you can see him. His chest hair is matted with sweat, and the way he’s heaving for every breath, I can’t look anywhere else.”

Aramis hummed happily while continuing his work.

“What do you think of this, Porthos?” Treville asked, still unable to look away from Athos and Aramis. “You and I get both of them in one big bed. A four-poster so we can tie them both up properly.”

“Sounds perfect to me,” Porthos said, licking his lips. “Just play with them, have our way with both of them until they can’t take it anymore.” Porthos leaned down and kissed Athos’s forehead.

“All of us in a big bed together, yes,” Athos said. “But I want both of you at the same time. I want Treville fucking me. I want Porthos’s cock in my mouth. Oh!” He thrust up into Aramis’s mouth.

“That’s a little tricky if we have you tied to the bed,” Treville chuckled. “But we’ll work something out.”

Aramis whimpered around Athos’s cock, but he never stopped sucking.

“Think he’s asking, ‘What about me?’” Porthos translated.

Aramis nodded and made a happy sigh.

Treville smiled. “Indeed. What about Aramis?” He rubbed his thumbs over the insides of Athos’s ankles, picturing the ropes he owned encircling them. Yes, it was time he shared everything he owned with his younger brothers. “I have quite a collection of…accoutrements. I’ve been collecting since I was a young soldier.”

Porthos growled a low rumble of contentment. “It’s good to have a big brother. What kind of accoutrements do you have? Something Aramis might like?”

“I have many things Aramis would like. There’s a phallus—bigger than you, Porthos—made of marble. It’s so smooth.”

“Mm,” Porthos responded. “I think I might want to borrow that.”

Aramis grunted his displeasure while still bobbing up and down Athos’s cock. Athos giggled a bit manically. “Isn’t it cold?” Athos asked.

“You warm it by a fire,” Treville said, remembering when he made the same objection the first time. “Just don’t leave it there too long—only enough to take the chill off.”

“Aramis will like that,” Porthos said. “He can put on a show, fucking himself while we fuck Athos.”

“Yes, I think Aramis will like that a lot.” Treville smiled up at Porthos. “But he will only love it because it readies him for you. He will need you to fuck him. And no matter how well Athos sucks your cock, you’ll stay hard for Aramis. I have a ring. It goes around you to keep you from spending.”

“Fuck and be fucked by everyone I want all in one night?” Porthos raised an eyebrow. “Sounds perfect.”

Athos wiggled so much, Treville nearly lost his grip on his sweaty ankles. “I wish we had it here now. I don’t want it to end, but I’m so close!”

“But you don’t get the ring, Athos,” Treville said. “I have something else for you.” He paused to let Athos moan and push his cock farther down Aramis’s throat. “I have a special riding crop. You will love it. I’ll beat you until you come without anyone ever touching your cock.”

Between that idea and Aramis’s ministrations, Athos could hold out no longer. His hips jerked and his whole body spasmed. Aramis redoubled his efforts, and Athos sighed, even whimpered slightly, as he came and came and came.

When he finally lay still, Treville looked up at Porthos. They exchanged smiles, both so pleased at what they had done for their brothers. Treville let go of one of Athos’s ankles so he could reach forward and pat Aramis’s head. He hummed happily in return. And then Treville bent his head to kiss the heel of Athos’s left foot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's that for now. Happy Hanukkah/Merry Christmas CanadianGarrison and Snowglory!!!!


End file.
